A New Start
by xxela
Summary: It's a new start for Degrassi but Clare still holds onto the memories of last spring. Will Eli and Clare get back together? Takes place after the season finale. Some Adam and Drew, more of them to come. Rated M for later.
1. The Start

Hey Guys, this is my new story. This one I am going to keep track on because I have a little bit of ideas to do. This story will be mostly on Eclare and my new character Georgia. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Adam Torres walked down the halls of Degrassi community school, sweating. He was wearing an undershirt and over top a short sleeve plaid top which was too hot for 30 degrees. He whipped away the sweat droplets from his forehead and headed to his new locker. Although Adam was highly uncomfortable he was beaming inside. Today was his first day of grade 11. Only two more years until he could start with the transformation he was yearning for.<p>

Adam opened his locker and examined the graffiti. Just a "Jamal was here" and a "Sarah 2010-11". He smiled smelling the new locker scent. Adam was ready for this new year. This would be his year. This year he was determined to get a girlfriend who actually liked him for who he was. He looked at his schedule and headed for English.

On the way to English he saw his best friend Eli with crutches. Eli struggled to pick up one of his books that had fallen on the ground. Adam was still a little uneasy about Eli. He had gone crazy last year and Adam didn't know what to expect of him. Adam decided against his uncomfortable feelings and walked over to Eli. Adam bent down and picked up his friend's book.

"Thanks." Eli said not wanting to make eye contact with Adam. He felt really bad for what he had done to Clare, after therapy. He kind of felt embarrassed too and ashamed especially in front of Adam who Eli had heard still maintained his friendship with Clare over the summer. Feeling awkward, Eli started crutching away.

"Wait!" Adam called. Eli stopped and clumsily turned around."I'm sorry with what happened to you and everything. But I'm truly sorry for not visiting you in the hospital. Really. And not talking to you the whole summer. I hope you're alright and maybe we could you know...hang out some time?" Adam asked, feeling sympathy for his injured friend.

Eli just nodded and started to leave again.

"Hey, what do you have next?" Adam called out.

"English." Eli murmured.

"Me too. Here, let me carry your bag." Adam said taking Eli's knapsack from his shoulder making sure not to hurt Eli.

"You really don't have to." Eli croaked.

"But I want too."

The two boys walked to English together, or in Eli's case crutched to English. Either way both felt like a weight had been lifted of their shoulders. Adam was just glad to have his friend back and get rid of his guilt. Eli was just glad Adam hadn't shunned him and felt happy, for he hadn't felt content in a long time.

"I am so excited to have you all back in my class. Anyways there is one new student. Georgia, why don't you come up to the front of the class and tell us a little more about you?" Ms. Dawes said.

Clare turned her attention to a tall girl who stood up and made her way to the front of the class. She was slender but very toned Clare could see and her skin was the colour of a chestnut.

"Hey, I'm Georgia. I'm from California and I like sports. Bye." The girl said which made the class erupt in glaughter. The girl sat down and smirked with amusement which reminded Clare of _him_.

She knew Eli was in this class. She even knew he was sitting two seats behind her. Clare flashed back to last spring and the night of the accident. Eli had been so manipulative. So possessive, Clare had run out of the hospital. Clare knew that was the right thing to do but still felt regret. She knew deep down she still loved Eli. The boy who made her scream out in public. The boy who said she had pretty eyes. The boy who made her feel light headed when he kissed her. She was still in love with that Eli even though she knew she shouldn't be and would never admit it.

"Ok, thanks Georgia. Ok, this year we are to start off differently. We are going to right away start off with a book report." Ms. Dawes said. The class whined.

"Wait. There's a twist. It has to be a current book. No earlier then 2008. Also it will be in partners." Ms. Dawes said. The class cheered. "That I will pick."

"Ok, let's see. I have my list somewhere here." Ms. Dawes went to her desk and rummaged around the papers. "Here it is." She read out the list of names then handed out the outlines. The class then got into their pairs.

"Ok, what book do you want to do?" Clare asked Adam. She was filled with relief. If there was anyone she would want to be paired up with it would be Adam. If there was anyone she wouldn't want to be paired up with it would be Eli.

"Ummm... I wasn't thinking maybe Fortnight." Clare teased.

"Please, no." Adam pleaded.

"I was just kidding." Clare giggled which made Adam giggle.

Across the room Eli sat in envy watching Adam laugh with Clare. He fist and unfist his hands try to channel his rage like that doctor had said. He took a few deep breaths.

"Jealous?" Georgia asked.

"No, no, so what book do you want to do?" Eli asked erasing the image of Clare from his mind.

"You know, Chuck Palahniuk? Maybe one of his recent books." Georgia suggested.

"Chuck Palahniuk? Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Eli said looking at the fresh-face girl. She was pretty, no question but she sort of had a sporty feel to her with her dark curls being tied up in two braids.

"What were you expecting then?" She smiled showing a row of snow white teeth.

"Twilight, Gossip Girl, that sort of crap." Eli admitted returning her smile.

"Ok. The twilight books are good, just the movies are crap." Georgia reasoned.

"Typical." Eli laughed.

"So about this book report." Georgia said getting back on topic.

"Yeah, I have all of the Palahniuk books; you can come over after school?"

"I just met you, how do I know your not some psycho killer." Georgia flirted.

"I guess you just have to trust your instinct." Eli said smirking.

"I guess it's a date then."

"Yeah." Eli muttered not returning the same enthusiasm. He looked over at Clare and thought about the first time they kissed. He missed the feeling of her lips on his and her innocence. Eli had a feeling that Clare would never be his again. He knew he had to get over her knowing Clare had already got over him. He had to move on and Georgia would be a perfect participant. Georgia would be a perfect distraction from Clare.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! 12 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!<p> 


	2. The Unforgettable Love

Hey Guys! Heres the next chapter! I was so excited to put this up that i couldn't wait for 15 reviews. Sorry if i kind of rushed Eli and Georgia's relationship...I just want to start with drama already and to not bore you guys! Love you all! and sorry if its kind of short!

* * *

><p>"Nice, bedroom. I was excepting messy teenager but this more like...OCD." Georgia said as she walked into Eli's room.<p>

"My mom cleaned it...while I was away at th-away." Eli said slightly embarrassed. He had been back from the therapy center for only a week and just started getting use to his mom doing everything for him.

"Well, let's get down to work!" Georgia said hopping onto his bed. Eli limped over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"Actually, let's play 20 questions." Georgia said scanning the spotless room with her eyes.

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" Eli asked confused and placed down his Palahniuk book he had retrieved.

"A girl can change her mind can't she. Anyways, no matter what we ask you must answer it. Honestly too." Georgia said seriously looking into Eli's green eyes. "Ok, I'll give you the honour of going first."

"Why did you move to bloody Canada of all places?" Eli asked.

"To go live with my aunt." Georgia said emotionless. Eli could see that she was hiding something behind her blank expression.

"My turn. Why do you have crutches?"

"Because I broke my leg."

"How?"

"No, no, no...It's my turn, Cali." Georgia smiled at Eli's nickname for her. "Why did you move to your aunts?"

"Because my parents passed away." Georgia said looking at the far wall behind Eli. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill. She swatted them away using her nicely manicured hand. She could remember that night clearly. She had come home from party and found her parent's bloody bodies lying in there bed, dead.

"I'm sorry." Eli said feeling sympathy.

"Don't be." Georgia grimaced. "How did you break your leg?"

"Fell." Eli lied, ignoring the rules. Georgia arched her eyebrows. "Ok, a car accident." Eli admitted.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Eli asked, hiding his eyes under his thick dark lashes.

"Yeah. There was Haden who I dated a while for but we broke up over a stupid fight. Then there was Cody who I was deeply in love with, and then he left me for some slut. I don't know why I'm telling you this. We just met. Sorry."

"S'okay." Eli muttered.

"Have you ever had any girlfriends?" Georgia asked, curious. She was deeply hoping Eli was single because he was undeniably cute and very kind.

"Yeah. Just two. Julia and Clare." Eli said cringing at both of the girls names.

"Clare in our English class?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Georgia said. Clare was pretty but Georgia knew she was way more attractive. She had the unattainable hourglass figure every girl craved. She smiled inwardly.

"Are you over Cody?" Eli asked hoping the answer would be "yes".

Georgia hesitated for a second but then answered. "Yes." She twiddled with her braid and asked the question no girl should ever ask a boy they just met, especially if they had a crush on them. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Very." Eli blurted. His cheeks turned the colour of tomatoes. "Do you think I am...er...attractive?" Eli asked struggling for the right word.

Georgia laughed at Eli's cuteness. "Yeah, very." Eli smiled. Then the air was filled with silence. The intensity was growing between Georgia and Eli. Georgia leaned closer in her lips just inches away from Eli's. Eli closed the space between them with urgency. Eli was longing for the sensation of making out with some one, don't forget he was a teenage boy.

When Eli's lips met Georgia's a thousand thoughts flew through her head. She was kissing a guy she had just met. Was she really becoming that easy? No. Eli was a nice kind guy. Not like any of the boys she had dated.

All Eli could think about when hew was kissing Georgia was Clare. And then he would feel guilty and try to stop thinking of her but she just kept filling his mind. Eli broke the kiss and looked into Georgia's big brown eyes.

"I think we should get started on the book report." Eli said catching his breath.

"Yeah, we should."Georgia said scratching her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 weeks later<strong>_

"So have any girls caught your eye, Adam, sweetie?" Mrs. Torres asked. Adam sat in the back seat of the car while Drew sat shotgun.

"Not really!" Adam said blushing.

"Your cheeks tell a different story! C'mon, tell us who it is?" Drew taunted.

"Fine!" Adam huffed. He knew there was no point of arguing with Drew because it would just end up him losing. "Her name's Georgia!" Adam squeaked out.

"Oh, I heard of this girl. Owen told me she is so h-" Drew stopped himself when he saw his mother's glare. "Smart." Drew smiled innocently.

"I don't know about smart but I suppose. She's funny though and real pretty." Adam said thinking about the his new friend. He had hidden his feelings though because he knew Eli and her were item now.

"Well, why don't you invite her over sometime?" Mrs. Torres said curious about this girl her boys talk so fondly of.

"Well, she just moved here and she's kind of...like...you know dating Eli." Adam said sadly.

"Oh, well there's other fish in the sea. Don't worry honey." Mrs. Torres said feeling sympathetic for her son.

"Yeah, dude! Tons of girls at Degrassi!" Drew said trying to cheer up his brother.

The car pulled in to the Torres' drive way and Adam got out of the car. He ran upstairs to his room and logged into FaceRange. He quickly typed in Georgia's name and looked through her profile. There was one picture that caught his eye. Georgia was wearing a bikini and surfing the waves of the Laguna Beach. Her hair was out and blowing in the wind and she was smiling brightly. Adam smiled and could feel the achy feeling of longing in his heart.

* * *

><p>"Hey cutie! Finally off the crutches!" Georgia said when she saw Eli opening his locker. Eli turned around and looked at his girlfriend.<p>

"Uh, yeah." Eli said. He leaned in a kissed her lips lightly. Eli eyes shot open when he saw an image of Clare. He backed away from Georgia.

"Are you ok?" Georgia asked concerned.

"Yeah. Fine" That's when Eli spotted Clare walking down the hallway linking arms with a tall broad guy. Eli felt jealousy build up inside. His face twisted but he resisted the urge to knock that guy out.

Georgia turned around to follow Eli's gaze. "You're not over Clare, are you?" she spat at him.

"Yes I am. Trust me, I am." Eli playfully shoved angry Georgia against the lockers and kissed her breathless.

"You certainly are." Georgia said smiling.

"Hey guys!" Adam said when he walked over to Eli and Georgia.

"Oh, hey Adam. Did you hear about the new issue of The Goon?" Georgia said.

"Yeah, it comes out in October. I'm definitely lining up for that one." Adam said excited. Georgia laughed at Adam's cuteness. When Georgia first met Adam she though he was so cute, in a little boy's way. Now, when she really looked at Adam she thought she wouldn't really mind dating him. He was a very nice boy and he was pretty attractive. Not like Eli though, but still attractive.

"The bell's going to ring any second. Let's get to English guys." Georgia said dragging both of them by the arm.

* * *

><p>After class Eli waiting for everyone to be out of the room. Clare was alone at her desk packing up her books. Eli walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Clare looked up at him then dismissively shook her head and looked down.<p>

"Clare, look at me please." Eli begged. Clare wouldn't budge. She looked at her notebook and started writing down stuff. Clare slammed her notebook close and looked up at Eli.

"What do you want Eli?" Clare asked, feeling the tears budding up in her eyes. She hadn't talk to Eli since the car crash and that conversation hadn't turn out so well. She remembered partying at the dance that night after the hospital hiding her true feelings from Alli. When she had gotten home she cried for hours thinking of Eli.

"Clare, I just want to say I'm really sorry. I went to a therapy centre over the summer and I found out I'm bipolar. I have medicine. I'm fixed now. No more manipulative Eli." Eli said trying to smile.

"So you think now that we can just get back together?" Clare said fuming. She picked up her back pack and headed for the door.

"No, no, Clare." Eli said when an image of Georgia filled his mind. "Besides, I'm dating someone. But if we do have a chance, then?" Eli whispered hoping Clare would just run into his arms, making this all easier.

Clare turned around. "No, Eli! There's no chance." Clare said sternly.

"You can be real with me Clare! I know-"

"You know nothing!" Clare retorted.

Eli started walking closer to Clare. Then were just inches away when Eli asked "Can I just ask one question, Clare?"

Clare was silent and stayed still so Eli took that as a "yes". "Do you still love me?"

Clare hesitated. Oh, no. She couldn't lie. She was still in love with Eli. Deeply. Every night she would dream about him. Sometimes she would catch her self in class thinking about him, what would be of them now.

"Goddamit Clare, answer the question. Do you still love me?" Eli angrily said.

Clare looked into Eli's hurt eyes. She leaned in and captured Eli's lips with her own. The kiss was passionate. Eli's hands reached up to tug on Clare's brown curls. His tongue wiggled past Clare's lips and embraced with her tongue.

At that moment, Georgia walked into the room retrieving her forgotten sweater. Georgia gasped which made Eli and Clare break away from each other. Tears burrowed in Georgia's eyes then made the slippery way down her cheeks. She looked at Eli angrily and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>So i'll probably have the next chapter up on teusday or wednesday! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
